40 ПБЯ
События * Великий и Телосский голокроны найдены Новым Орденом джедаев. * Тионна Солусар дополняет Великий голокрон датами недавних исторических событий и сведениями последних эпох. * Галактический Альянс наносит карательный удар по Кореллии. * Возобновляется Сепанская гражданская война. * Люмия и её 36-летний Орден ситхов становятся активны и известны в галактике. * Джейсен Соло становится учеником Люмии. * Основана Гвардия Галактического Альянса. * Тенел Ка и Аллана обрекаются на смерть. * Хан Соло и Лея Органа-Соло выступают против Галактического Альянса. * Пять Миров образуют Конфедерацию. * Начинается новая война между Галактическим Альянсом и Кореллией. * Переворот Соло-Ниаталь. * Бен Скайуокер убивает Дара Геджена. * Жена Люка Скайуокера, мастер-джедай Мара Джейд Скайуокер, убита на дуэли своим племянником, Джейсеном Соло. * Люк Скайуокер убивает Люмию. * Джейсен Соло объявляет себя Дартом Кейдусом, Тёмным лордом ситхов. * Гвардия Галактического Альянса атакует Академию джедаев на Оссусе. * Свергнутый глава Галактического Альянса Кэл Омас совершает суицид, бросившись на световой меч Бена Скайуокера. * Новый Орден джедаев выходит из Галактического Альянса и формирует Коалицию джедаев. * В битве при Кашиике, Дарт Кейдус отдаёт офицерам своего звёздного разрушителя «Энакин Соло» приказ использовать турболазерные батареи дальнего действия, чтобы поджечь Кашиик. * Нал-Хатта и Нар-Шаддаа присоединяются к Конфедерации. * Алима Рар убита Джаггедом Фелом на астероиде Дом. * Большая часть Пространства хаттов присоединяется к Конфедерации. * Второй флот Галактического Альянса уничтожен с помощью станции «Балансир». * Мятежные джедаи совершают диверсию на станции «Балансир», что влечёт за собой её уничтожение. Битвы * Миссия на Адумаре (день 122) * Oперация "Окольный путь" (день 130) * Атака на Торзианскую станцию (день 138) * Битва при Тралусе (day 145) * Блокада Кореллии (день 160) * Дуэль на Плазе "Братсво" * BБитва при Хейпсе * Duel on Roqoo Depot * Raid on Gyndine * Битва при Гилаттере 8 * Битва при Ботавуи * Duel on Hesperidium * Mission to Vulpter * Skirmish on Kavan * Битва при Балморре * Битва при Куате * Invasion of the New Jedi Temple * Битва при Оссусе * Битва при Кашиике * Первая дуэль на "Энакин Соло" * Битва при Комменоре * Undercity Ambush * Битва при станции «Балансир» Родились Лэндо Калриссиан мл. («Chance») Скончались * Toile Senn over Кореллии (день 130) * On Toryaz Station (день 138) ** Gilad Pellaeon's impostor ** Aidel Saxan ** Siron Tawaler ** Harval Tommick * On Lorrd ** Movac Arisster ** Serom Haxan ** Ordith Huarr * Nelani Dinn on The Home (day 145) * Ailyn Vel on Coruscant (day 164) * Thrackan Sal-Solo on Corellia (day 166) * Entora Zar on Terephon * The World Brain on Coruscant * Tresina Lobi on Coruscant * Cakhmaim near Hapes * Meewalh near Hapes * Beta Ioli during the Battle of Hapes * Tanogo during the Battle of Hapes * Many members of the Bothan True Victory Party * Biurk on the «Shamunaar» * Faskus on Ziost * Ovvit on Ziost * Dur Gejjen on Vulpter * Jori Lekauf on Vulpter * Мара Джейд-Скайуокер on Kavan * Люмия on Terephon * Ratobo on Balmorra * Кэл Омас на Корусанте * Twizzl on the «Anakin Solo» * Thann Mithric on Coruscant * Tarla Limpan * Hoclaw * Алима Рар at The Home * Lensi over Centerpoint Station * Turl Nevil over Centerpoint Station * Twool over Centerpoint Station * Sadras Koyan on Centerpoint Station * Rikel on Centerpoint Station * Patra Tebut on the Anakin Solo Появления * «Наследие Силы: Предательство» * «Наследие Силы: Кровные узы» * «Наследие Силы: Буря» * «Наследие Силы: Изгнание» * «Наследие Силы: Жертва» * «Наследие Силы: Преисподняя» * «Наследие Силы: Ярость» Источники * ''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * «Иллюстрированный атлас» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела» * * «Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя» * ''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire'' Core Rulebook * Категория:Годы эпохи Наследия Категория:Годы Постимперского периода